


A Sensual Moment

by squidgie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: Barry has to learn to take his time.





	A Sensual Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BookofOdym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/gifts).



> Written for the fandom_stocking community.

It wasn't long after Barry and Oliver met that things became a bit playful between the two. But it was Cisco's voice in Barry's ear of, "Oh jeez, you two - just kiss already!" that really started the ball rolling. Barry had immediately gone bright red and stepped back. A second later, though, Oliver stepped up, cupped Barry's face and whispered, "Say goodnight, Cisco," and then leaned in for a kiss.

Barry's suit had never felt so constricting before that night.

Once they'd finally gotten back to Oliver's place, Barry was out of his suit and pressed against Oliver before the lock clicked over. Oliver's hands found Barry's hips, and as his tongue pushed against Barry's lips, calloused fingers cupped Barry's ass.

"Come on, come on," Barry said when they broke apart to take a breath. He pulled at Oliver's leather outfit. "How do you get this off?"

Oliver smiled, then pushed Barry down on the bed. "Like this," he said, and began a slow striptease. Gloves first. Then his boots. By the time he'd gotten his utility belt off, Barry was practically moaning, his hand drifted slowly over his cock as he watched the erotic event.

When Barry sat up and tried to pull Oliver to him, Oliver reached out and put a hand on his chest. He leaned in for a kiss, then pushed Barry back down.

"Gotta learn some patience," Oliver said as he slowly unzipped his leather shirt. "Because tonight we're going to take it nice and slow."


End file.
